Justice League Action: Valentines Day
by Jerry65
Summary: Batman decides to go to the Justice League Valentines Day party to meet someone he likes.


**Justice League Action: Valentines Day**

 **This is a story I made for Valentines Day. Sorry if I posted this a bit too late.** **I made this a few weeks ago, but forgot to post it. I then found it and so I thought "Eh, it's still February, why not just post it now".** **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything except this story.**

* * *

"You're coming to the Valentines Day party in the Watchtower, right Batman? We did invite you." Superman said, flying nearby Batman, who was driving the Batmobile.

"Sure."

"Oh I knew you wouldn't- wait what? Are you actually coming?" Superman said, caught off guard by the unexpected answer Batman had given him.

"Yes."

"Really? No offense, but I didn't think you'd come." Superman said. It was true. Batman usually didn't come to the parties the Justice League had every once in a while unless someone dragged him there.

"Yes I'm coming. Someone convinced me to go."

"Let me guess, Alfred?"

"Yep." Batman replied.

"Well, anyway, I gotta go help set up. See you there!" Superman said, flying away to the Watchtower.

* * *

In a few hours, everyone from the Justice League had come to the Watchtower to celebrate Valentines Day. Batman then came out of the elevator into the main room where the party was. Unfortunately for him, Plastic Man and Booster Gold saw him.

"Great." Batman said to himself sarcastically.

"Hey Bats, I didn't think you were coming! So, why are you here? Is there someone your going to meet? Or do you just wanna hang out with your best buds! Booster Gold said.

"Maybe he has a secret crush on one of the members and he's just not telling us!" Plastic Man said.

"I'm just here because Alfred told me to come here. Now if excuse me, I'll be getting soem snacks." Batman said. Superman was walking by when he saw Batman, who had gotten two pink cupcakes. He walked up to the Dark Knight.

"Having fun? You should go talk to people. I'm sure they won't make fun of you. You did come to Green Arrow's Christmas party."

"Flash grabbed me and brought me there."

"So, why are you here? I know Alfred might do something like this, but I feel like that's not the true reason." Superman said. Batman stayed silent.

"You can tell me Batman. I won't tell anyone else."

"Fine. Come over here. We're too close to Booster Gold and Plastic Man." batman said, pulling the Man of Steel over to a corner where he was sure no one but Superman could hear them.

"I have a small crush on Zatanna."

"See? I knew there was another reason. But why don't you just go and talk to her? She's right there sitting at that table. All by herself." Superman said. He pointed to Zatanna, who was at a table nearby them eating a pink cupcake.

"Well, I guess I could do that. You promise not to tell anyone?" Batman said. He didn't want anyone else to know, especially people that he knew would make a big joke out of it as much as they could.

"I promise." Superman said. With that, Batman walked up to Zatanna and sat down on the chair next to her. She then saw him and was shocked that he was at the party.

"So, what brings you to this party?" Zatanna said.

"I just came to talk to people I guess." Batman said in response. He turned towards her. He saw her blue eyes staring right back.

"I have something I want to tell you. I-" Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Wonder Woman then went to one of the computers.

"Brother Night is attacking civilians in the middle of the city.

"I'll go." Zatanna said. Superman then looked at Batman, gesturing that this was his chance.

"I'll go as well." Batman said. Then both heroes left the Watchtower to find Brother Night.

* * *

"Attack, my fellow demons! Show the world your power!" said Brother Night. He was in the middle of a street, with several red glowing demons flying in circles above him.

"Brother Night!" Brother Night turned around to see Batman and Zatanna there.

"Ah, Zatanna and Batman. I seem to have ruined your date, I presume?"

"We were not on a date." Zatanna snapped. Although he didn't show it on the outside, on the inside, this made Batman lose hope. "What if she actually doesn't like me? What if she starts to make fun of me?" Batman thought to himself. "Stay focused" He said to himself again.

"Very well. Demons, ATTACK!" Brother Night said. Hearing that order, the demons flying above him flew down and started to charge at the two heroes.

"Hsarc!" Zatanna said. The demons then stopped flying all of the sudden and all crashed to the ground. They then ran towards Batman, who was fighting a few of them. One of them swung it's claw at his face, but he caught it and pulled it towards his fist. The two continued to fight the demons, who were slowly being beaten one by one. Brother Night took this opportunity to make a run for it.

"He's getting away!" Batman shouted before grappling into a nearby building.

"Nrut dnuorg ot eci!" Zatanna chanted. The ground beneath Brother Night then turned into ice, making him slip and fall over. Batman then took his cane and put handcuffs on him. After the police arrived and took him into custody, the two heroes walked back to the Watchtower to continue the party.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone looked at them with large smiles on their faces. A few of the jokesters were giggling. Then, Flash ran up to the two.

"Is it true that you have a MAJOR crush on Zatanna?" he asked out loud. Zatanna looked at Batman, who was silent and as still as a statue. He didn't know what to do. He then stormed off to Superman.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM!" Batman shouted. He was mad.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. It just slipped out while I was talking to Wonder Woman. She promised not to tell, but Plastic Man had eavesdropped on us and soon everyone knew!" Superman said, quickly explaining himself. Batman then stormed off outside the volcano, not wanting to talk to anyone.

* * *

Batman was mad. He knew he would forgive Clark, but right now, he was too upset to feel like forgiving anyone. He picked up a few rocks nearby and started to skip them across the water. Then, he heard footsteps.

"Hi, I just came to make sure you're okay. Wanna talk about it?" He recognized the voice. He then turned to see Zatanna, sitting right next to him.

"No." Was his only answer.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm actually surprised I was the one you liked of all people. I thought you would like someone else." Zatanna said. She then put her hand on his. Batman then took out a small plate with a cupcake on it.

"I was going to save this for you." He handed Zatanna the small cupcake.

"Aw, your so sweet. Thank you." She said. SHe then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Zatanna pulled back to see him make a small smile. It was small, but it was still a smile. The two then walked back to the Watchtower.

* * *

"Do you think he will still be mad at me?" Superman asked.

"Maybe. He might eventually forgive you, but we'll have to wait and see." Wonder Woman said. The door then opened to reveal Batman and Zatanna. She was holding his hand and pulling him to Superman.

"I forgive you Superman." This statement shocked Superman, who didn't think he would actually say those four words.

"Batman and Zatanna sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Plastic Man said, making a smooching sound.

"Ekam sih htuom raeppasid." Zatanna said. Plastic Man's mouth then disappeared.

"Mmmph mmm mm? MMMPH!" Plastic Man said, just realizing what happened. Everyone laughed at Plastic Man's expense and the party continued. As the party continued, Batman turned to Zatanna and kissed her on the lips.

"Happy Valentines Day." He said. This made her smile. They then enjoyed the rest of the party.

THE END!

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Sorry if this feels a bit too short, I made this when I was bored. Make sure to review! Also, If you like Teen titans and Transformers, be sure to check out my other story that I'm working on! This story was inspired by some of ScriptMaster77's work. Go check his stuff out!**


End file.
